


Christmas Present

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-10
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise has come to give Seamus a little Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Never written the pairing before, but I like it. I just wonder if it feels too Harry/Draco…hmm… Written for the Second Drabble Challenge at the MinorPairings lj community. Hope everyone likes it. :)

**Christmas Present**

"Bad idea, Zabini. I don't believe you're supposed to be in here." Seamus's hand clasped the other boy's arm. Luckily the common room was empty tonight, or the other boy would have suffered worse than this, he thought to himself.

Those dark eyes caught his. "And what makes you think I was up to something, Finnegan?"

Seamus's eyes narrowed. "Well, you mean, aside from the fact that you're not in Gryffindor, and you're in our common room?"

Zabini's smile broadened, and Seamus couldn't help but recall the Christmas cartoon he'd seen at his aunt's house last winter. There had been a character who had smiled much like that, the corners of his mouth curling in sinisterly. Seamus wondered if Zabini had practiced this smile in a mirror. "Too true. I'm afraid I wouldn't have enjoyed being a Gryffindor much." Then he stepped closer to Seamus, and Seamus could feel Zabini's breath on his cheek. "But that doesn't mean that there aren't things in Gryffindor I might like."

It was hard to get his tongue to work right, but Seamus tried. "I…uh…b…" Seamus took a deep breath, pulling away from Zabini, and letting go of his arm. "What are you on about, Zabini?"

Somehow that grin continued to widen, Zabini's eyes glinting in the firelight. "Finnegan. Surely it can't be that difficult to understand." He stepped towards Seamus again, and Seamus found himself against the common room wall, with Zabini's arms trapping him in place.

"What do you want, Zabini?" He winced inwardly as his voice cracked.

"Ah, Seamus," Seamus's eyes widened as his name fell from the other boy's lips. "I simply wanted to give you your Christmas present early, seeing as I won't see you until after the holiday is over." A dark eyebrow rose, and Seamus could feel the other boy tense slightly as he waited for an answer.

"Present? Zabini, we're not friends. Why would you give me a present?"

The Slytherin pulled away, looking less than pleased at this response. "Never mind, Finnegan. It was a stupid idea anyway. Have a lovely holiday, Gryffindor." He turned towards the portrait hole, but before he could take even a step towards it, Seamus's hand restrained him once more. He turned to look at Seamus, an eyebrow raised. "Something you needed, Gryffindor?"

Seamus swallowed, and dug deep into his Gryffindor courage. "Look, I didn't mean to offend you, Blaise," it had taken a lot just to say the other boy's first name, but the look on his face made it worth it. And he wasn't trying to pull away any longer, either. "I'm sorry."

Blaise stepped towards him again, into the circle of his arms, and then pulled even closer. Seamus felt his heart beat heavily in his chest as the other boy's lips brushed his, and he felt his eyes fall closed. Then the lips were gone, and there was a whispered, "Merry Christmas," in his ear, and when his eyes had opened once more, Blaise was gone.


End file.
